This disclosure relates generally to systems, methods, and devices for the treatment of sleep disorders. More particularly, but not exclusively, the present disclosure relates to mattresses having features and functions that aid in the treatment of sleep disorders. While various systems have been developed, there is still room for improvement. Thus, a need persists for further contributions in this area of technology.